In certain electrical connector assemblies mountable to a panel, and comprising a plug connector and a receptacle connector, the receptacle connector is first securely mounted to the panel with the receptacle plug-receiving cavity axially aligned with an aperture through the panel. Such an arrangement is common in connector assemblies for automotive controls where the controls must be assembled in a sealed "black box" which is mounted to the engine, and where the panel is a wall of the "box". The plug connector is later mated through the aperture with the now-remote receptacle connector and secured to the panel or bulkhead and receptacle connector such as by screws.
Such a connector assembly must be sealed to protect the contact terminals from dust, debris, humidity and other forms of contamination, and O-rings are known which are either placed around the outside of the forward portion of the plug and tightly engage the inside surface of the receptacle cavity, or are seated with the receptacle cavity and tightly engage the plug's forward portion, forming a seal. Such O-rings must be secured to the respective connector housing by being seated in a groove, or bonded to the housing or preferably both to prevent being dislodged and "rolled over" during connector mating and thus not sealing properly.
Also, it is necessary to provide a gasket between a front surface of the receptacle connector housing and the bulkhead peripherally around the aperture. Such a gasket provides sealing of the receptacle cavity from the engine environment.
It is desirable to reduce the total number of parts needed in a mounted receptacle connector. It is also desirable to simplify the manufacturing of the receptacle connector.
It is further desirable to provide an assured seal between the plug and connector when mated to protect the cavity in which the electrical contacts are disposed in electrical engagement with each other.